Ulterior Motives
by Belle Walker
Summary: Grissom had his reasons for not promoting Sara. Originally written 2004.


"Is this a joke?" Crime Lab Director Robert Carvallo asked Grissom in all seriousness.

The leader of the night-shift crew regarded him calmly. "Does it look like a joke to you, Robert?"

Carvallo leaned forward in his luxury desk chair. "You and I both know that CSI Sidle is considerably more qualified for the key position than CSI Stokes is."

"I don't deny Sara's skills any more than I deny Nick's."

"I'm not saying you do, Grissom," Carvallo said tightly. "But I am at a loss to understand why you think Nick Stokes should be given this promotion. He's had ample opportunity to prove himself worthy, yet I haven't seen anything near as outstanding from him than I see from other CSIs on a regular basis."

"It's merely a recommendation," Grissom answered neutrally. "I certainly don't expect you to make the decision based solely on _my _suggestion."

Carvallo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?"

Grissom gave him a purely innocent expression. "If my recommending one CSI over the other implies that I'm 'up to something', then perhaps I shouldn't recommend either of them at all. Unless you are suggesting that I give CSI Sidle the very same, or higher, acknowledgement than I gave CSI Stokes?"

"That's absurd!" Carvallo exclaimed. "That would defeat the entire purpose of recommending _one _of them to begin with!"

Grissom leaned back in his chair, quietly studying his superior. "It seems to me," he began slowly. "That you've already made your decision, regardless of my recommendation."

Carvallo silently pursed his lips. After a moment of thought, he spoke. "You have a very widely recognized and esteemed reputation, Grissom, and this lab benefits greatly from your employment. But as much as I value your insight on a professional level, I'm afraid I will have to disregard your recommendation for this promotion."

Although he knew very well what Carvallo was saying, Grissom couldn't help but ask for confirmation. "What do you mean, Robert?"

Carvallo sighed tiredly. "I mean that Sara Sidle will receive the promotion of Lead CSI. I see no reason to promote anyone else. CSI Sidle is a model employee. She is ambitious, she keeps her personal life separate from her work, and her solve-rate is nearly one hundred percent. Sara Sidle is clearly the best choice."

Grissom nodded in silent agreement. He remained outwardly calm, while in his heart he was shouting for joy.

"I'll let you get back to your work now," Carvallo said abruptly, signaling the end of their meeting. He shuffled some papers around on his desk, blatantly ignoring Grissom's exiting the room.

Had he looked up, Robert Carvallo would have noticed the smug grin on the night shift supervisor's face.

But the grin went unseen until Grissom rounded a corner and passed an open doorway.

"Hey, boss." Warrick came through the doorway and fell into step with his supervisor. "What's with the grin?"

Grissom's smile stretched even further. "Sara got the promotion."

"She did? That's awesome!" Warrick was thrilled for his friend and colleague. He was also a bit confused. "Wait a minute—I thought you recommended _Nick _for the promotion."

Grissom came to a stop outside his office door. To prevent any potential eavesdropping from other employees, he motioned Warrick to follow him inside the office.

"I'm sure you've heard the gossip floating around the lab."

"That you gave Sara a higher evaluation than Nick because of your history?" Warrick clarified with a wry look. "Yeah, I've heard it."

"That's why I recommended Nick instead," Grissom explained. "I don't care what people think of me, but I _do_care what they think of Sara. She doesn't need her reputation tarnished from rumors that she 'slept her way to the top'."

"But you recommended Nick. How did Sara get the promotion after all?"

"Sara _earned _her promotion by being an outstanding CSI," Grissom answered him proudly. "Carvallo knows that. He was surprised at my choosing Nicky," he added with another grin. "But in the end, he went with his gut instinct and picked Sara."

A knowing smile graced Warrick's face. "And that's exactly what you were counting on."

Grissom nodded. "Carvallo completely disregarded my recommendation, as I knew he would. Now, Sara gets the promotion she deserves, and the rumors will be dispelled by the fact that _I_ officially chose _Nick_."

Warrick shook his head in wonder as he moved to open the door. "You're more devious than I ever would have thought."

"Yes, I am," Grissom replied solemnly, but with a twinkle in his eye. "Hey, if you see Sara, would you send her in here?"

"Sure thing," Warrick answered with another grin, disappearing out the door.

Grissom sat down in his chair and propped his feet up on a corner of his desk. He locked his fingers together behind his head and reclined backward, extremely pleased with himself.


End file.
